


【TK】Endlich(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 鏡像Play。舞台劇演員堂本光一(30歲) x 導演堂本剛(40歲)
Kudos: 3





	【TK】Endlich(完)

這肯定是堂本剛入行以來最大的失誤。

舞台上排練整天的演員們精疲力竭卻還不能休息，原因出在這次的主角總是達不到導演要求。

「光一君，你要不要考慮回去演王子類別的角色就好。」對舞台中間站著此次的主角，堂本剛恨鐵不成鋼，不想承認自己也有看走眼的一天。

「導演不好意思，請再給我一次機會！」被叫光一的男子立刻跪坐在舞台中央，態度卑微急切，他不希望被踢出劇團，這可是好不容易得來的機會。

「導演，今天時間也晚了，」面對沉默的場面，舞台監督趕緊上前「警衛來催過好幾次了…不如明天早點開始吧！」 

「明天不是要架設燈光跟道具走位嘛，怎麼排練？」堂本剛揉著太陽穴，他難得重新導音樂劇，從劇本到演員都費盡心思篩選再篩選，連劇組工作人員都找了熟識的夥伴，就是希望能完美呈現，結果，自己最有信心的主角卻讓他最失望。

「公司大樓的練舞室可以排練，沒問題的！」舞台監督趕緊提供方案，要不是堂本剛要求都要在帝劇排練，也不用多花經費多租借天數，想到這邊舞台監督又為經費心疼。

「好吧，希望明天大家能打起精神，不然我們就重選演員吧。」

這不是不可能的，堂本剛的做事風格一向如此，以前導過戲劇曾因為女配角是上頭硬塞進來，怎麼樣都無法跟上進度，導致戲劇無法呈現想要的水準，一氣之下不惜得罪人把演員開除了，重新挑選女配角拍攝。後來戲劇上檔果然大受好評，卻沒再見過他導的戲劇。  
再來就是突然轉戰音樂劇，在導了改編過的【舞動人生】大受好評後，傳出關於他性向的不利傳聞，便又銷聲匿跡。這是他沉寂五年後復出的第一部音樂劇，當然引起演藝圈跟媒體一陣波瀾。

\--  
「導演、堂本剛導演！」正當堂本剛走向墨綠色金龜車準備開車門時，旁邊陰影處傳來叫喚聲，他轉頭看向聲音來源。

「光一君，有什麼事情嗎。」是他千挑萬選的主角，堂本光一。

「關於角色有想請教的地方，請您能不能給我指點。」90度鞠躬，堂本光一心想如果不行就土下座吧。

「你的經紀人呢？」左右看了下沒看到經紀人的身影，堂本剛皺起眉頭。

「我請他先回去了，拜託了導演，我真得很想要演好這個角色。」依舊維持鞠躬的姿勢，雙手貼緊大腿兩側，語氣懇切急促。

「…」確認停車場沒有其他人，堂本剛看了眼堂本光一，內心嘆口氣「上車吧。」 

堂本光一，舞台劇演員，是許多莎士比亞系列戲劇最愛用演員，與生俱來的王子氣質讓他光是站在燈光下就已經達到80分，加上多年飾演王子角色駕輕就熟，只要是他掛名主演的舞台劇場場爆滿，吸引不同年齡層的女性觀眾前來觀劇，甚至發生過周邊賣光觀眾在場外大打出手的狀況。

但他不想一輩子都演王子角色。

坐在副駕駛的堂本光一偷偷瞄了眼專心開車的堂本剛，窗外霓虹燈光時不時照射進暗黑的車裡，在堂本剛臉上塗上五顏六色。

「光一君怎麼了嗎？」

「沒、沒有。」馬上低下頭，乖巧的把雙手放在膝蓋上，不敢再偷瞄旁邊的人。

這是他埋藏在心底的祕密，他是堂本剛的粉絲，除了堂本剛導的戲之外，他還知道堂本剛有組地下樂團，用EE的名稱。每次登場樂團全員都把臉遮住沒人見過真面目，依EE所說，他希望聽眾把注意力放在音樂上，而不是長相怎麼樣。

至於堂本光一是怎麼發現EE就是堂本剛的呢？  
因為只要時間允許他每場Live都會前往，曾經透過關係提早到後台想碰運氣看能不能遇到EE，沒想到迷路不小心走到後門，聽見停車聲他趕緊躲在旁邊雜物裡，瞧見還沒換裝的樂團成員下車，其中就有堂本剛。

當時堂本光一內心一陣狂喜，原來自己喜歡的導演跟樂團主唱是同一人。當天的Live堂本光一格外投入，音樂浪潮中他暗自許下與堂本剛合作的希望。

「到了，下車吧。」

在常來光顧的餐廳停車場停妥，堂本剛將人帶到他專屬包廂，整天沒什麼進食的他胃有點受不了，點完平常會吃的料理，示意堂本光一可以點想吃的料理。

堂本剛盯著眼前的堂本光一，翻著菜單不時詢問服務生這是什麼樣的料理，覺得有點好笑，原來王子在離開聚光燈後走進平民的世界是這個樣子啊。

「說吧，你想問什麼。」等服務生退出包廂，堂本剛看似不在意拿起濕毛巾擦手。

「我想知道導演您對這個角色的想法，不，是希望我怎麼呈現？」堂本光一閱讀過很多次劇本，知道故事內容是極具天份的主角與其他角色從合作到為了劇團未來意見分歧、衝突分裂在最後大和解。

「先說看看你的看法。」放下濕毛巾，堂本剛望向堂本光一雙眼，像是要看穿他。

「我覺得主角是個有天份且全心全意為劇團付出的人，他希望帶領劇團前往百老匯，讓劇團能夠更發揚光大，同伴們能更上一層樓。」一口氣說完讓他微微顫抖，他害怕自己理解不對，正確來說，他害怕他將堂本剛理解錯誤。

「所以你覺得這個角色的性格應該是怎麼樣的？」服務生將餐點端入，一碗素麵擺在堂本剛面前，而堂本光一面前擺著的是可樂「給他一份蕎麥沾麵。」 

「積極樂觀且力求上進！」握住拳頭，堂本光一漆黑的瞳孔綻放炫爛光彩，就是在演員遴選上看到這絲光彩，堂本剛才力排眾議選擇他當主角，當時其他人都覺得堂本光一已經被定型在王子的角色上，要突破既有形象太難。

「還有絕對的自信，相信自己一定是那帶領大家前進的天選之人的傲氣。」喝口湯，空蕩蕩的胃終於暖起來。

堂本光一喝著可樂停了下來。

「你以往演出的王子角色都充滿貴氣，加上你與生俱來的相貌，很輕易就能駕馭，」迅速吃了幾口麵繼續說。

「但是這個角色啊，他不是天生的王子，他是一位熱愛舞台劇的演員，他堅信無論發生什麼事情演出都必須繼續，劇團必須前進，且這責任責無旁貸。」 

「你不夠有強大的自信呢，光一君。」  
吃完素麵，堂本剛擦了擦嘴，看著錯愕微張著嘴的堂本光一。

\--  
先前說選堂本光一當主角是入行最大的錯誤，堂本剛在此收回，現在的狀況才是他入行以來最大的錯誤。

堂本剛盯著鏡子裡張著瑰麗唇瓣喘息的人，內心暗叫不好。  
那副稱得上盛世美顏的白皙臉龐此刻染著紅暈，狹長眼眸半瞇起，漆黑的瞳孔浮著水氣透過鏡子凝視著自己，讓他更加興奮。

「腰不要下沉，」啪一聲打在緊繃的臀部上，從後方捉住堂本光一線條分明的下顎，逼他抬頭看著鏡中如花綻放的自己「看著自己，不是看我。」 

堂本光一順從的看著鏡中的自己，能被衣物遮蔽的部位滿是愛痕，渾身散發連自己都沒被挖掘過的色氣，這麼淫麋的人真的是自己嗎？

「不能怯懦喔…」說完將右腿往旁邊欄杆抬放「知道為什麼大家很愛你的王子角色嗎？」 

「不…不知道…」快被逼哭了，自小練習舞蹈而柔軟的身段，沒想到會在這種情況用上。鏡中赤裸的身體被迫擺出拉筋姿勢，冒出透明愛液的分身矗立著十分顯眼，卻不能伸手撫慰。

「因為與舞台上的王子對望時，有股羞怯。」湊到熟透的耳尖低語。

堂本剛自然看過堂本光一的舞台劇，聚光燈下的堂本光一熠熠生輝，儼然就是童話裡走出的王子，一舉一動都牽引著觀眾的驚呼與目光。  
只是他意外發現，堂本光一似乎有些羞怯，回去翻找他上過屈指可數的節目訪談跟雜誌內容，果不其然是個不擅長面對鏡頭、大眾的人，真的像是童話走出來不食人間煙火且天然的人了。

被識破內心隱憂的堂本光一緊緊閉上眼睛，咬著下唇無法否認也不想承認，演出這麼多年他還是無法克服這弱點，原本公司捧他希望能安排更多節目讓他上，卻都被堂本光一拒絕。不過這樣反而逆向操作，只要堂本光一出現在雜誌封面肯定銷售大增，出演的節目收視大漲，久而久之公司便不再強迫。

「看著自己。」又是一陣清脆聲落在臀部，堂本剛冷漠的眼神盯著鏡中的堂本光一。

「你是如此的美麗…」輕舔著背後美麗的蝴蝶骨，顫抖使它看起來像是振翅飛舞。

「如此的標緻…」手掌從抬高著的小腿往下撫向大腿，落在大腿根來回摩娑。

「比那些醜男醜女還明艷動人的你，」聲音在耳邊落下「怕什麼…」 

怕什麼？這三個字落在堂本光一耳裡，像是打碎內心無形的玻璃牆。

從小出道演出被迫搞笑扮醜的情況都有，更多是要長相清秀的他做出不符合年齡的裝扮甚至女裝，因此他努力想隱藏外貌，精進演技跟努力健身，就是為了想嚇阻那些試圖輕薄自己的人。

「這應該是你的武器，去勾引、誘惑，卻不施捨憐憫任何人…」握住矗立的硬挺，堂本剛與鏡中的堂本光一對視，蠱惑般含住耳垂。

「高高在上，」另隻手將平視的下巴往上一抬「鄙夷所有試圖玷汙你純潔的人。」   
\--

當晚堂本光一在堂本剛家留宿。  
經歷場驚心動魄的時刻後，堂本光一洗完澡放鬆便沉沉睡去。

堂本剛則坐在方才兩人共處的舞蹈室裡，對著四面八方的鏡子沉思。這地方原本是他的工作室，闢建的舞蹈室用來提供給五年前第一場也是最後一場的舞台劇演員們練習，沒想到便成他的夢魘。沒工作後便把原本租屋退了，將工作室便成住家，而舞蹈室被留下，用來提醒自己。

入行多年的堂本剛經歷過不少流言蜚語，不外乎是想靠他上位的人以及想爬他床的人，散播似是而非的謠言。原本不在意的他也就不主動澄清，最後竟然演變成八卦爆料他對同性未成年演員下手，即便後來事實證明他沒有，卻也挽回不了被誤會的事實。沉寂的五年讓他痛苦不堪，有才華又如何，還不是得向勢力妥協。於是他白天繼續導演的角色，到處與大人物周旋，就為了一展抱負；晚上則化身地下樂團主唱，唱著玩世不恭、辛酸血淚、對骯髒事物的咆嘯。

直到有次在演出前來不及先換裝好，沒有裝扮的堂本剛下車前往Live現場，瞥見雜物裡背對著的人小心翼翼隱藏自己卻偷偷從縫窺看，他讓經紀人留心是誰，得知是堂本光一，那位年輕的傳奇舞台劇王子演員，原來王子也是會聽Funk的。

因此當堂本光一出現在音樂劇演員遴選名單上他沒有過多驚訝，反而好奇他能將這角色如何呈現，是否能展現出乎意料的光彩。因此在多次排練中看到了無新意的表演深深打擊堂本剛對自己的眼光，不過也僅止於此了，在今晚的互動中，他彷彿看見另一個堂本光一出現了。

\--  
「哇～光一君的演技好棒喔～」隔天的排練格外順利，同團的演員驚呼一夜間的轉變，同戲女主角更是不掩飾對堂本光一的好感，趁著休息時間寒噓問暖遞毛巾茶水。

「謝謝。」沒有接過毛巾茶水，堂本光一只有輕飄飄掃了她一眼便離開。

「天啊…好像比之前更帥氣了！」女主角拉著女舞者望著堂本光一離開的背影眷戀不已，那炯炯有神的眼眸透露股淡淡的傲氣，沒見過他正眼瞧過其他女舞者，女主角內心覺得自己被掃視一眼便高貴許多。

同團男演員則對女主角行徑嗤之以鼻，人家堂本光一是認真投入演戲，才不是像她下戲還試圖勾引同劇團的演員，一個接一個。  
休息後演員們便與堂本光一繼續對戲，殺陣的動作乾淨俐落，對上堂本光一充滿自信傲氣的眼神，渾身散發絕對王者氣息，跟之前高貴王子相去甚遠。

在結束一天排練後，同團演員相約吃飯，女主角很快就答應下來，然而堂本光一不參加的理由是他想針對幾幕個人動作加緊練習。

「再次讓導演失望我可就會被換角的…」堂本光一目光誠懇語帶抱歉婉拒。  
\--  
「Fufufu～可真把我當擋箭牌啊～」

原本離開的堂本剛導演過了一陣子才返回排練室，從大樓外看上去已經熄燈的樓層，誰知道其實還有人在裡面練習，並赤裸著。

「光一君，你知道剛才席間他們怎麼說你嗎？」

適應黑暗後朝著排練室中央站著的人走去，在靠近時會微微顫抖，堂本剛繞到他身後。

「說你變得更璀璨奪目了，如果妝畫上去肯定傾國傾城…」語氣有些酸，明明這樣的結果是他想要的，卻又不想讓別人看到。

「但他們看不到另一種我。」不知哪來的勇氣，堂本光一轉身抱住堂本剛，將雙唇熱切奉上與他交換喘息。

「只為你展現，」拉著堂本剛的手摸向後方臀部，堂本光一將自己貼合堂本剛，感受到他下身對自己炙熱的變化，內心升起滿足感「也只讓你聽見...」 

在堂本剛注視下，堂本光一修長雙腿蹲下往兩邊微開，不太熟練解開皮帶扣，皓齒咬著拉鍊往下、那人將掉下的褲子往旁一踢，從內褲裡掏出興奮多時的巨物。

「以前做過嗎？」看堂本光一的表情有些吃驚，堂本剛有些愉悅，輕輕揉著他的黑髮，像是安撫。

「沒有…」的確沒有，有也是跟異性。

「嘴巴張開，舌頭伸出來，」扶著下身逗弄著乖巧照指令動作的堂本光一，當他以為要被放入時又離開，只能伸著舌頭追逐「牙齒收起來。」  
  
「嗚…」

突如其來的進入，堂本光一不敢亂動，雙手放在堂本剛腰間，努力張大嘴吞納那緩緩深入的巨物，抵到口腔深處有些不適，反射性動作想吐出。

「放鬆～乖～」手抵著後腦勺不讓他吐出，在試圖放鬆時更加深入「很棒喔光一，舌頭動一動。」 

看著鏡子中的兩人，陽光般燦爛的王子正蹲著含住自己，堂本剛有些興奮的加快腰部動作，堂本光一則緊緊抱著他的臀部，嘴裡吐納著巨物不時傳出零碎嗚咽聲。

「哈──哈───」

放開賣力取悅自己的人，夜光下看著紅腫的唇小聲喘息，唇瓣上還掛著銀絲與自己下身相連，太色氣了。

「轉過去，屁股抬起來。」雖然不能直接看到漲紅情欲的精緻小臉，但透過鏡像也別有一番樂趣「清理過了嗎？」 

「嗯…清理好了…」前晚沒有做到最後，因為再繼續下去肯定影響隔天工作，敬業的兩人是不可能這麼做的，於是今天在結束工作後，堂本光一清理好便給堂本剛發了訊息，請他繼續指導自己。

「fufufu～讓我看看你有多棒吧！」

堂本光一跪趴著，乖順抬著頭看著鏡子，月光照亮排練室裡，他看見堂本剛伸出中指放入口中舔濕，接著中指靠近自己臀部，然後沒入。

「嗯哼～」沒想過自己能發出嬌媚的鼻息，堂本光一羞赧卻不敢低下頭。

被異物闖入的甬道在觸碰到某點時有些酥麻，堂本光一看著鏡中的自己下意識更翹高臀部迎合，而堂本剛像是故意要讓他看似的，每次都完全帶出又狠狠沒入，白皙的手掌在月光下好像有些濕潤。  
感覺到堂本光一似乎適應了被侵入，堂本剛左手拇指稍稍撥開他臀瓣，將右手無名指也放入，果然引起一陣緊縮，他對著敏感的那點兩指不規則的來回摩娑，令堂本光一發出好聽的靡靡之音。

「起來，」覺得擴張的差不多了，堂本剛坐下，依舊讓堂本光一面對鏡子背對著自己，示意他往後靠。

「我會抱住你，但你得自己坐下，」那人乖巧的往後退，在巨物上方停下，思考著該直接跪下來還是蹲下「我喜歡你蹲下，雙腿往外張。」 

「嗯…」有些緊張，堂本光一用手扶住堂本剛的巨大，對準空虛的後穴緩緩坐下。

「等等…」不是很滿意他低頭確認位置的神情，堂本剛再次將他下巴抬高，要他盯著鏡子。

「你的第一次，可要看好了。」

鏡中，堂本剛的巨物被自己一點一滴沒入，堂本光一白皙的臉頰已經渲染紅霧，左臉頰上的黑痣顯得色情，黑色瀏海微微遮住眼眸，卻遮不住瞳孔綻放的情欲，微啟的紅腫唇瓣顫抖著，因沒入體內的巨物正緩緩拓張著自己，甬道緊緊吸附著前所未有的炙熱，脆弱的敏感處被來回捻過，而還沒停止往更深處的柔軟挺進。

「自己動一動。」從鏡中看到堂本光一失神的小臉，堂本剛很滿足，這樣的神情只有自己能看到，只有自己能擁有。被甬道緊緊吸吮著的感覺很美好，好像被迫切渴求著、需要著，不放開了。

「啊──哈───」前方分身被握住，堂本光一忍不住驚呼，隨即用手摀住，下身的快感卻讓他不由自己擺動腰部，配合堂本剛套弄的速度，忽快忽慢沉浸在情欲的漩渦裡。

「噓。」突然堂本剛用隻手摀住他的嘴，堂本光一也聽見有人打開辦公室門的聲音，外面的燈被打開，一個緊張更用力縮緊後穴，另股快感突然從脊椎湧上。

「欸，王子都回去了啦，就說這麼晚怎麼可能還留著練習～」是劇團女舞者的聲音，想來是特別回來碰運氣看能不能遇見堂本光一。

這麼一想堂本剛不由得妒火升起，故意用力向上頂弄堂本光一敏感的那點。

「嗚…」被突然用力頂弄，堂本光一差點叫喊出聲，如果現在他們被撞見，人生就毀了，恐懼跟快感交織著誰也沒有停下腰部動作。

「喂…妳有沒有聽見什麼聲音？」聽起來是女主角的聲音，腳步聲向排練室前近。

「欸妳別亂說啦...」女舞者聲音緊張，有些害怕的說「快走啦...妳不知道那個傳聞嗎...」 

「啊啊啊～不要講不要講～快走快走！」外面一陣兵荒馬亂腳步聲，燈再次被關上，偌大的空間恢復安靜。

「啊───剛───」

終於忍不住了，皺著劍眉、瑰麗的唇瓣傾瀉出高亢音調，堂本光一加速吞吐堂本剛的速度，每次都狠狠坐下再抬起，情欲因剛才差點被外人發現而推上高峰，在確定安全後放肆動作，鏡中的自己M字開腿，碩大巨物正快速進出自己，而分身被人套弄著，他將手指放入不停叫喚的唇間吸吮，另隻手愛撫胸前，在一次重重坐下前後同時達到釋放。

癱軟的人被翻過身來，這是他第一次用充滿情欲的臉望著堂本剛，堂本剛加重力道進出，已經釋放過一次的分身在兩人腹部又流出白濁，堂本光一迷茫的雙眼一瞬也不瞬望著堂本剛，這人明明長著不輸線上明星的臉，此刻霸道的擁有自己，內心燃起不想讓其他人接近他的決定。

「嗯哼…」悶哼中堂本剛深深頂入釋放在柔嫩之處，堂本光一被炙熱的愛液驚得哆嗦，內心歡快，忘情的捧著愛戀已久的臉龐，遞上擁吻。  
\--

兩個月後，音樂劇佳評如潮，創下史上最快完售票劵紀錄，以及周邊最快完售紀錄。

網路上對堂本光一演技讚賞有佳，甚至直接預言可能拿到菊田一夫大賞。  
而堂本剛也收到許多邀約，有希望他導戲的，甚至還有到百老匯一同合作發展的邀約。

「光一君要跟我一起去紐約嗎？」

看著身下整晚失神的人，堂本剛愛憐的親吻，繼續在厚實胸膛、結實腹部、大腿根部，以及美麗的背部留下愛痕。

「嗯～啊～」情欲浪潮中堂本光一只聽見堂本剛說跟他一起。

只要能在一起，他哪裡都願意跟去。

END


End file.
